A stranger in my eyes
by eskenney
Summary: Charlie thinks Bella is an out of control teenager, but really, she's just madly in love. She has something pretty major on her hands, what if this isnt the last time she sees Edward? I really suck at summaries, story is wayy better! Read and review!
1. Complications

**Disclaimer: These are SM characters. I do not claim them; I wish I was as brilliant to come up with characters like these.**

**Summary: Most of this story is in Bella POV, there are some times it will be from Edward's as well, so bare with me.. I won't give you the whole story summary, but some to make you read it. **

**Charlie thinks Bella is an out of control teenager. Really, she's just madly in love, and does some risky things for the one she loves. All human. **

**Yes, this is a story where I tell you what song to play for the chapter ;D**

**Go to youtube and put in the following song.**

**Matt White – Love**

**And love ..  
Such a silly game we play, oh,  
Like a summer's day in May.  
What is love, what is love?  
I just want it to be love  
oooh. oh  
I, I, I, I, I .. I can feel it in your kiss  
It just gives me tender bliss  
What is love, what is love?  
I just want it to be love  
oooh. oh.  
When I feel you around,  
I was mad as hell when I hit the ground.  
When I see you laugh away  
It hurts but I just won't say,  
uh uh uh. Loveee ...  
Who can tell me? I am lost.  
I just think that I am strong.  
What is love, what is love?  
I just want it to be love.  
ooooh ooh.  
When I feel you around,  
I was so upset we fell on the ground  
when I see you mad at me  
It was such a silly thing  
ooooooh  
And love...  
Such a silly game we play,  
Like a summer's day in May.  
What is love, what is love?  
I just want it to be love  
ooooh. Oh  
and I, I, I, I, I, I can feel it in a kiss**

**It is something I will miss  
what is love, what is love?  
I just want you to be love**

I could feel the beat of the loud music thump in my body. Everyone was huddled in the middle of the room. Edward was at my side the whole time. Jessica's house wasn't really big enough for all of the juniors and seniors in this small town. Like a lot of other people, we carried the party outside; I could hardly make out the people complaining next door, the music was too loud. A few minutes passed and all I could hear was sirens of a police car racing around the corner. "Shoot!" I heard someone scream so everyone would be quiet and listen. Out of no where, Charlie was in sight, Edward cursed next to me. Charlie stormed over to where I was with a flashlight and flashed it in me and Edward's eyes. "Bella! Have you been drinking?!" He screamed in my face.

By the time I was about to answer, he tugged on my hand and pulled me toward his cruiser. I reached out for Edward's hand; it was too late, I was feet away from him. Charlie climbed in the driver's seat and pushed on the gas pedal and sped out into the dark night. "Isabella Marie Swan, you have no idea how much trouble you're in!" He words kept screaming at me in my head. "Char –Dad, you're over reacting!" I felt something come up, and sure enough I choked and vomited all over the back seat of Charlie's cruiser. "Dammit Bella! I am so close to sending you to your aunt's!" He voice got even louder and angrier.

It didn't feel like I drank enough to have puked, I must have lost count somewhere in between seven to ten. Charlie was mumbling something to himself; I was too tired to hear. We finally made it home, I rushed to the bathroom I held my hair back; I could feel it coming up again. I heard Charlie tap on the door. "Bella? Are you alright in there?" When he said that, it made me feel worse. I turned on the shower and put it as hot as it would go. I climbed in; I got chills by how hot it was.

I let the water ease my headache, soon enough it was too hot for me, so I put it all the way on cold. I didn't feel like changing, I peeked my head out the door to see if Charlie was still downstairs, I saw him lounging on the too small love seat watching TV. I rushed into my room with just a towel rapped around myself and slammed my door behind me. I opened my window and turn my fan to high and climbed in bed, completely naked. The cold breeze had me fall asleep in minutes.

The moment my eyes flew open, I thought of Edward. To make me more motivated, I put in my Matt White CD and turned it up to mid volume so I could hear it from the bathroom. I couldn't decide on how to do my hair, so I just put it up in a messy pony tail.

I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. On the fridge was a folded up piece of paper. I opened and read it.

_Bella,_

_I went fishing with Billy today, if it isn't obvious, you are grounded till I can figure out what to do with you. Anyway, have a good day. See you tonight._

_-Charlie_

I sighed and threw the note on the counter and continued with making a bowl of cereal. I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I looked outside; he was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I opened the door and he greeted me with a light kiss on the cheek. My cheeks flushed red and we went back to the kitchen table. "Are you hungry?" He just stared at me. "No, I'm fine." He was eyeballing my food. I sighed and took a spoon full of it and stuck it in his mouth. I got up and dug another bowl out of the sink and washed it. Tip toeing back over to the table so the milk won't spill; he was as silent as ever. "Here you go." I placed the bowl in front of him. He looked at me and got up to get a spoon. "Sorry." I stuffed more food into my mouth. "So, what's on the agenda today?" I was curious on what he had in mind. "Well, Alice wanted to see you today." He smiled. "She said she'll come over here today." I didn't get what he was saying. "What about school?" Charlie would be furious if he found out I ditched today. "Bella, if you haven't noticed, ditching sometimes is healthy." He was looking at me with a confused but excited expression in his face. "It's what keeps me sane." He chuckled and took a bite of his food. I couldn't help but smile. He stood up and went upstairs.

I followed behind him; I needed something out of my room anyway. I didn't know where he was going, I thought he was going to the bathroom…but I guess I was wrong. I followed him to my room; he went straight to the desk where my laptop was. He hit the power button, and waited impatiently while it booted up. "What are you doing?" I could tell he wasn't listening. Minutes passed, he turned it off and went over to where I was.

He pulled me onto the bed and was quiet for a minute. To break the silence, I asked him something. "What does Alice want to do today?" You could never know with Alice . "She wanted you to go on a shopping trip with her while us guys did something." I sighed and rolled my eyes, I felt a little growl deep in my chest. I rested my head on his shoulder. " Alice will be Alice ." He tried to comfort me. "So, how much trouble were you in with Charlie?" I really didn't want to remind myself of last night. "Well, there's a note downstairs on the counter, I think it will do you justice." I laughed and he laughed with me. I closed my eyes, and started to hum to my favorite song: That was playing. I could feel him breathing in my hair. I never wanted this moment to end. He tilted my face up to his.

He kissed me so passionately; I tangled my fingers in his hair. His hands were holding my face to his. Soon enough, he got up and pushed me onto the bed and continued to kiss me, we were so caught up in each other, I couldn't think of anything else but him. I traced his lips with the tip of my tongue. He moved his lips down my jaw to my neck. It tickled, but by now I was used to it. I forgot how to breathe. "Knock Knock." Even Alice 's tiny voice startled me. Edward Jumped up and fixed himself. I was worried it was Charlie. "I was knocking at the door forever, so I let myself in." Alice wouldn't take her eyes off of me. I looked down, so embarrassed; I put my hair behind my right ear, not once looking at her. "Jeez, any minute later would have been so awkward." She giggled lightly to her self, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What is it Alice ?" I could tell Edward was irritated; I didn't even have to see his face to know that. "Oh, Bella, to make you feel better, Esme has walked in on me and Jasper doing the same thing." I looked up and smiled, I could tell she just embarrassed herself. I could hear her walk over to my bed and sit by me. "Today I thought we could go to a fancy store in Port Angeles and get some new clothes." Alice knows I hate anything over priced or too fancy. "I know, I know. But Bella, you'll have fun I promise." She gave me the cutest little look that she knew I couldn't resist. "Fine, I won't let you buy me anything too pricey or fancy though, you know me better than that." Alice has always been known to spend way too much money. "Deal." She looked over to Edward and smiled. "Actually, Alice I have my own money." I remembered I had money in a sock some where around here. "Ok."

"Well, let's go then!" She tugged on my hand. Edward was right behind me. Once we were outside, Edward bent down and kissed my forehead. I hugged him tightly and walked over to Alice 's car. Edward was out of sight in seconds. I wonder why he left so quickly.

About a couple hours later, I could tell we were in Port Angeles . I looked over to Alice ; she was smiling, but never looking over to me. We came to a stop and I looked at what store we were at. " Victoria 's Secret!?" Alice had to be half crazy if she thinks I'm going to step foot in there. "Oh come on Bella." I crossed my hands over my chest and stalked over by her, waiting in front of the little store. I looked around and saw nothing but glass mannequins and fancy lingerie. "Oh. My. God. Alice , why do you have me here?" I looked over to where she _was_, I noticed I was talking to no one. I looked around, and finally spotted her. "Isn't it cute?" She held up leopard print lingerie with black decorative lace every where. "Sure." I was focused on looking at a pretty black silky set, with mauve lace. I didn't notice but I was slowly walking over to it, mesmerized by its presence.

Everything about it was perfect. Edward loved old fashioned things, so this was just perfect. I looked closer, by the looks of it; the mauve was ruled with white; perfectly braided with pricey silk. I ran my finger over it, envying it's beauty. I couldn't believe I was thinking this about stupid lingerie. She was at my side in seconds. "Ooh, I love that one." She went over and grabbed one. "What size?" She asked me. "Small or medium." She handed it to me and pushed me over to the fitting rooms. "Uh, Alice , you can't try on lingerie." She just stared at me. "Well, there's fitting rooms, so go, go, go." I heard her following behind me. Quickly walking to the fitting rooms, I finally reached one. Quickly I slipped it on, I stood there. Admiring it. I could see her tapping her toe impatiently from under the door. "I want to see it." She was eager. "Hold on." Another minute passed and I finally decided to open the door. There she stood there, her mouth; speaking with sarcasm I might add, to the floor, eyes wide. She was speechless. She looked me over. "Oh. My. God. You could so wear that to school." She was amused by her joke. I looked at her weird. "Kidding." She got defensive. "Turn around." I just looked at her. The back exposed a little more skin then what I would want Alice to see. "Ohh." I blushed and turned for the mirror again. "I don't know." I couldn't believe what has gotten into me. "What do you mean? You have to get it." I could tell she felt a little too bossy.

"Edward will love it." She laughed, my cheeks flushed red. "Well, let me get it off." I closed the door. One more time before I took it off, I stared at my self some more. I really reminded myself of Rosalie. I slowly opened the door, dreading taking it off. She grabbed it from my hands. She looked at the tag. "Eighty Bucks!?" She said a little too loud. Everyone stared at us. "Well, there's another tag right there." She dropped the one she had in her little hand and looked at the one I pointed out. She smiled. "It's marked down to forty nine ninety nine." I checked my pockets for money. "Crap!" She looked over to me. "What is it?" I checked all of my pockets. "I don't have money." I sighed and tried to take it from her hands to put it back. "It's ok, I'll pay for it." She smiled and we were next in line. "No, it's alright." I never noticed but she had the leopard print one she pointed out to me hung over her arm too. "No, I insist." She smiled and set them on the check out counter.

The woman at the counter gave me the weirdest look. I looked at the floor; embarrassed. We went back out to her car and she put the bags in the back seat. I started to climb in the passenger seat. "Oh no, we aren't done." She smiled. I sighed and stepped back out. We walked into a store with a French name. "I love this place." Alice commented. Once we were out of that store, she went back to the car to dump off her second load. We went into like five stores. Same routine every time. After a couple of hours, she insisted that we go see a movie.

The movie ended around like three. "Charlie!" I reminded Alice . "I need to get home. I'll be in so much trouble!" Alice tried to comfort me. "Bella, Bella. It's ok. We can say there was a lock down at school and it lasted for hours." I started to calm down. "Well, what if he calls the school?" I was really starting to panic now. 'We'll be home in like an hour. I promise. Let's say we had to find books for our home work and libraries in Forks didn't have them." She started to run her fingers through my hair to calm me down.

On the way home, Alice was babbling on about how surprised Jasper will be. I just acted like I was listening; nodding here and there. Getting home to Charlie was all I really cared about.

Like I knew how it would happen. Charlie was waiting on the porch. "I'm so sorry, I forgot Bella was grounded, we needed books for our home work, and you know the libraries here don't have that many." Alice was trying to convince him. She did a good job at it. Charlie adores Alice . "Ok then. Bella, you were this close." He held up his fingers and made an imaginary line between them. "Err, Charlie, you don't mind if I come in for a minute?" Alice was polite. "Sure." He gave in so easily. "I'm going to explain to Bella what we have to do, she doesn't quite get it." We went upstairs. "Edward called; he said they won't make it home tonight." It was quiet for a minute. "Ok." I sighed and went to sit on my bed. "Bye Bella." Alice started for the stairs. I lay on my bed. I picked up Wuthering Heights and started to read where I left off.

Hours passed, I heard the phone ring, and I rushed down stairs to catch it before Charlie did. Of course, it was the voice I wanted to hear. "Who's that Bella?" Charlie was always nosey. "It's Alice ." I lied. "It's sort of fuzzy down here; I'm going to go upstairs." I started for the stairs. "What's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask. "Well, we're having car trouble. I won't be seeing you till tomorrow." I went over to sit on my bed. "Hmm." Disappointment washed through me. "It's ok. Thank god Carlisle thought to bring tents." He was slightly laughing to make me feel better. "Well, have fun…I guess." I sighed and said goodbye. I took the phone back downstairs. Charlie was snoring on the couch. Its only seven thirty, fishing must have made him tired. Seeing him sleep made me tired, so I went upstairs to get in the shower. I wrapped my hair in a towel and put lotion on my legs.

I climbed in bed, and closed my eyes. Downstairs I heard Charlie get up.

When a loud noise downstairs woke me up, it was still dark outside. I got up to see what it was. Charlie was picking up stuff on the floor. By the looks of it, he broke a bowl or a cup. "Do you need any help?" My voice made him jump. "Oh, Bella, you scared me." I was looking around to see what time it was, I couldn't see anything. "What time is it?" Charlie looked at his watch. "Its five thirteen." He finally answered my first question. "Oh no, I don't need help." He smiled at me and I stumbled back upstairs.

When I awoke from the light outside, I tossed over to my other side. My room was filled with sun rays; I tried to cover my head with a pillow. I wasn't ready to face this day without Edward by my side. I stumbled my way down the stairs, too tired to care what I ate. The girl in the reflection was unfamiliar. I tried to fix my hair so it looks half descent for school. Anything I would try, it wouldn't work out; I figured to braid it and call it good. I grabbed my bag and rushed outside, running late.

For some reason, my truck wouldn't start. I got out to see what it could be. "Fine, I'll walk today!" I kicked the tire of my truck and started for the road. About a mile away from the school parking lot; I heard a honk of a car behind me, I dared to see who it was, and it was a familiar blue van. I already knew who it was, I didn't hesitate, and I climbed in the passenger seat. "Hey Bella! Long time no see!" Tyler was smiling at me. "Er, yea, how have you been?" I tried to keep it short. "I've been alright, sorta bored." I couldn't think of anything to say after that. "You and me both." I sighed and tried to hide my anguish. I could tell he was out of questions as well. "So why were you walking to school?" His voice startled me. "Well, my truck wouldn't start; I need Edward to look at it." He was silent. I like it when it's quiet, I can actually think. Pulling into the school parking lot, I climbed out of the van, having all eyes on me. I blushed and rushed to my first class. The next two hours were miserable for me. Lunch time and I saw Jessica sitting at our usual spot; I went and sat next to her. "Where were you yesterday? I called and called no one answered?" I could see she missed me? "Well, Charlie thinks me and Alice went to go get books. But me and Alice went shopping and saw a movie." I looked over to where Alice and Rosalie sat, Alice waving me over impatiently. "Err, Jess, I'll see you…later." I got up; I could feel her watching me walk away.

"Hey Bella!" I didn't know why Alice was so excited to see me. "Hey Alice ." She was eye balling my lack of a lunch today, I only grabbed an apple. Rosalie of course was playing with her hair. Alice looked at Rosalie and rolled her eyes. "There's a surprise waiting for you in your next class." She smiled. What was she talking about? Alice isn't in my next class. "I know you hate surprises, but you'll love this one, I promise." I doubt that, but oh well. Me and Alice were so caught up in making plans to do stuff that I didn't notice that the lunch room was basically empty, even Rosalie was gone. We got up and went to our next classes. Walking into the class room I saw Edward sitting in his usual spot next to mine. I smiled a big smile and went to go sit by him. A smile crossed his face. He put his hand under the table and grabbed mine. Even Edward being there, I don't think this class could get any more boring.

Class was finally over, and I just remembered I had no way to get home, so I sat on the bench by the parking lot for like half an hour, doodling on my hand, reading a book, picking at my nails.

Wow. Having no way to get home surely doesn't sound fun to me. Edward left home early to do some doctor training with Carlisle . I didn't know what my plans were when I graduated and applied to colleges and such. Edward told me he's wanted to be a doctor ever since he was like in middle school I think he said. He going to be a doctor is sure going to be nice. Almost every day, I have a secure picture of how our life is going to be like: A beautiful daughter that's like a spitting image of Edward, shiny bronze hair, his exact perfect facial features. When ever she is hurt, physically or mentally, my Edward will be able to help. I can see us in old cherry wood rocking chairs, watching our child grow. All these pictures in my head remind me how special he is to me.

Turning on the road that went to my house, I saw my red truck parked in the shade. Under it, I could see Charlie's legs hanging out. Was he fixing it? I don't think he knew I was there. "Er…Dad?" I made him jump and hit his head. "Sorry." He climbed out from under my truck with a big grease smear on his left cheek. "Dad," I pointed to the black spot; he pulled a rag from his back pocket and laughed. "Wow dad, thanks." I was glad to see I didn't have to pay to get it fixed. "What was wrong with it?" He worked like magic with incidents like these. "Well, for one, your oil needed to be changed,"

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "And two, one of your fuses blew out." I just sat and stared. "Well, thanks dad, I really appreciate it…really." He smiled. "Oh, it's nothing, just doing something for my little girl." He patted my back. A huge grin filled my face and I turned for the house.

I heard Charlie come in. "What sounds good for dinner?" I yelled. It took him a minute to answer, probably deciding on what he wanted. "Anything sounds good." I thought I would make something simple; Spaghetti seemed easy enough. I knew he likes how my grandma used to make spaghetti, so I sprinkled some brown sugar in the sauce, personally, I thought it made it too sweet. When Charlie took his first bite, he made the 'Mmmmm' sound. I smiled and started for the stairs. "You're not going to eat?" He interrupted me. "I'm not hungry." I continued going up stairs.

Minutes passed and I heard the phone downstairs ring. I rushed downstairs to answer it. Of course it was the exact person I wanted to talk to. "Hi." Was all I managed to let out? "Can I come see you?" He knew I was grounded. "Well, you know I'm grounded." He was quiet on the other line." Well ask your dad for like an hour of freedom." I sighed and turned for Charlie. Before I got a chance to ask him, it was like he knew what I was going to ask. "No, you can talk to him on the phone." Sometimes I would think Charlie was a mind reader. "Did you hear him?" I heard arguing on the other line. "Hello?" It went quiet. I didn't bother trying to call him back, one less thing Charlie wouldn't question me about. I sighed and went back upstairs, murmuring something too low for Charlie to hear.

Thinking about it, I tried to think of a good way to show Edward my little surprise. All this thinking I finally decided to lay across my bed, shoes and all. Just another boring night without Edward. I just remembered that I had a CD that Phil had given me. I never really heard of the band before, but I remember Phil saying how awesome they were. I dug in my desk drawer to find my old beaten up CD player and put the CD in. I listened to it for an hour or so, I could sing along with some of the songs.

Around nightfall; I decided to hop in the shower, and take my time, I was in no hurry. As soon as I was done, I ran a brush through my wet knotted hair. I tried different ways I should part it.

I brushed my teeth, counting how many stokes it took to when I was finally finished. Putting on a freshly washed pair of sweats, I then saw it, all I could see was the monster that persuade me to buy it: My purple laced what ever they are called sticking out of my drawer. I pushed it deeper so Charlie wont ever find it.

I awoke from a loud 'THUMP" downstairs. I immediately got up to see what it was. Charlie was trying to carry an ice chest by himself. It looked like some soda had fallen out. I picked them up for him. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek goodbye. "Have fun at school hunn!" He yelled from the cruiser. I stretched and went into the kitchen.

Nothing too interesting was happening right now. I heard Edward pull up, I jumped up to greet him. I had a quick flash of a way I could greet him:

_Out of nowhere, I was in my lingerie; waiting for his arrival. He knocked loudly at the front door. I swung the door open, half naked, his eyes looking me over. Minutes passed, he swept me off my feet and took me to the couch. He took off one shiny stiletto at a time, saving me for last. _

I winced to the thought of it and smiled. His insane beauty, I swear brightened the room.

I went up to my room to change.

I decided to go very casual today; so I slipped on a pair of Levis and a very loose t-shirt and my shoes. My hair was flowing very nicely today so I didn't want to do anything to it. I skipped downstairs. Edward was waiting patiently on the couch.

A huge smile filled my face, he got up and we started for his truck. Today was surprisingly warm. I climbed in the passenger seat, not bothering to buckle myself in. His truck was loud, but not as loud as mine, so it was nice. I didn't know why I didn't take my truck, but right now I didn't care. I noticed an ashtray filled with cigarette buds. I can't stand the smell of cigarettes, they give me horrible headaches. So I was glad he didn't smoke around me.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I saw Alice waiting for us. She waved and started for us. I heard Edward sigh next to me. "Bella! Bella!" Alice was running toward me some more. She opened the passenger door and pulled me out of the truck. She was tugging me to the cafeteria, I looked back at Edward, he had a cigarette in his mouth that he threw on the ground and went to his first class.

"What is this about Alice ?" She finally sat me down in front of her stuff. "C'mon, you're taking senior biology classes, I need your help." Since I'm taking senior biology, that's the only time I get to see Edward.

"Jasper tried explaining but I didn't understand." I know Alice doesn't like feeling stupid. " Alice , its ok, you know I've taken the class millions of times." I tried to comfort her.

"So did you hear about the party Mike is having next Saturday?" She distracted me.

"Is he really?" I bit my lip. "Yea, I guess his mom is going to Chicago for the weekend." She knew I wouldn't try to pull a stunt and go to another party.

"Well I can't go." I didn't like talking about doing something fun when I can't go. "Awe, Bella, you have to go, it wont be the same without you." She was trying the puppy dog look with me. " Alice , I can't." She didn't give up yet. She was starting to annoy me. "Pleeaaassseeeee." I didn't want to talk about this any longer. "I'll get on my knees and beg you if I have too." She started to get up and crouch down. " Alice , stop." I pulled her back up by her shirt. I hated when she would attract attention. She started begging me some more. " Alice . No. End of discussion." I didn't think I would win. "You know Bella, if it were someone else; I know they would have said yes." Disappointment ruled her mood.

Nothing but silence came from Alice . By the looks of it, I really disappointed her. I was about to come up with something fun to make up for it, but I didn't want to go there. "I'll see you later." She got up and gracefully threw her breakfast away and stalked out of the room. Rosalie was still nibbling on her food. I looked at her and sighed. Rose never really liked me. Now that I think about it, she doesn't like anybody. I guess that's just her nature.

I repeated Alice by throwing my tray away loudly and went to my first class.

I didn't really pay any attention to what was going on. It was review week. I knew in a couple of days, a major test was coming up. So I was filled with stress all the time.

Sitting through an hour of blah, class was finally over. I gathered up my books and things. I looked up and Mike was in front of me. "Hey Bella." He said in a cheerful tone. "Hey Mike." He picked up a book and handed it to me.

"Hey did you hear about my party next Saturday?" His smile was always so big. "I can't go." I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked for the door.

"Wait. What do you mean you can't go?"

"Charlie has me on lock down. And I don't want to take my chances." Just like Alice , he was trying to persuade me to go. What was with people today? I couldn't stand it anymore.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I tried to avoid everyone. By lunch time, Alice had already gotten over our little quandary this morning. She greeted me with an apple. I smiled and took it from her hand.

She just stared at me. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "What?" It was annoying watching her just sit there trying to say something. "Well, I don't want to be a pest anymore and…." I interrupted her. "Just say it." She continued. "Well. I…..Please at least try to sneak out and go to Mike's party!" I see. So her little stunt with the apple was to just soften me up.

I finally decided to give her an answer so she won't keep bugging me. "Maybe." She started bouncing in her seat. "MAYBE." I said again.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then." She got up and started for her next class.

Biology was the same as always; I would see Edward, he would pass me a few notes.

Edward took me home. He dropped me off, he had to do something at home and he would see me later. Once I reached the steps of the house. Charlie beat me to the door. He had a pink plastic bag in his hands. Uh-Oh. Why would Charlie go through my things?

"Here, sit down." He pulled me onto the couch, his grip was a little too tight, and I tried to tug away. "Now Bella. I think me and your mother raised you better than this." He was holding up my silky lingerie I got. I flushed red. "You are not going to see that boy, do you hear me!?" I tried to hold back tears.

I didn't answer him. "Bella, I mean it! Do you hear me!?" I've never seen him like this before. "No." Was all I managed to let out? "What did you say?" "I said; No." I repeated, but in a more mean tone. "Isabella, I am your father. You have to do what I say!" I couldn't look at him, it would tear me up inside. "Where did you get this anyway!?" I could feel that he held it up. Not once did I look at him. Out of no where I felt his hands grab my face and pulled it up so I could look at him. I tried to refuse.

"I can't believe you would buy such a thing." I tried to make my tone a little softer. "Dad, I am going to be 18 in September. I am going to be a legal adult in 3 months. I can buy what ever I please!" I didn't succeed. He put his face in his hands. I got up to go to my room.

Erg! I was sooo mad! I put a pillow on my face and screamed as loud as I could. He was right though, I shouldn't have bought the stupid thing.

I lay in the same position for hours. I fell asleep for a while. I got up to look at the time. My alarm clock was 2 hours fast, so that means its two twenty eight.

I checked to see if Charlie was awake or not. I tip-toed down like 3 stairs to check. He had gone into his room already; usually he was still sleeping on the couch.

I could feel that my throat was dry, so I went to get some milk. I happened to walk by the garbage can and see it. The light from the moon made a reflection on the silk. Stupid thing. I picked it up, by the looks of it, Charlie had cut it to shreds.

Alice would be mad if she knew. I would just act like I still have it and waiting for the right time to use it.

I stalked up stairs, the milk made my throat feel good instantly.


	2. I love you

**To tell you the truth, I am really loving the ideas I'm coming up for this story, so please, keep reviewing and I can share them with you. **

**One and only – Teitur**

**I've been wishing on a star but I never could have imagined  
I would land just where you are after all this lonesome travelling  
Took one look in your eye, reached out to hold your hand  
This is when I realized what I could never understand**

**Do you want to be my one and only love?  
Do you want to be my one and only love?**

**So you wanna be my friend, so you wanna be my lover  
With you I do confess I can't be one without the other  
That was hard for me to say, I hope I said it right  
Which ever, come what may, you see I need to know tonight**

**Do you want to be my one and only love?  
Do you want to be my one and only love?**

**Do you want to play these cards, do you want to lay them down?  
Do you want to run away or do you want to stick around?**

**Do you want to be my one and only love?  
Do you want to be my one and only love?**

After chugging down my glass of milk, I climbed in bed and instantly fell asleep.

A very disturbing dream drove through my head, so vivid, so real.

Charlie was furious, he was yelling at me and Edward both, telling us we can't see each other anymore. I broke down in tears, crying out everything I had. I looked up; I saw nothing but a shadow of Edward leaving me. _Please don't leave me. _I reached my hand out to only grab air.

My eyes flew open. Strong tears running down my cheeks, my pillow was soaked with tears of anguish. I lay there for minutes, hoping that never happens.

The sun started to rise over the horizon, so I decided to get up. Today was Saturday, so I didn't have anything to do all day. Charlie can say if I am going to see Edward or not, it's my life, he can't tell me who I can love.

I thought of lounging in my sweats all day, but I don't want to give Charlie one more thing to gripe about. My brown corduroys were ready to be worn, so I slipped those on with a light brown button up quarter sleeve shirt. I pulled a little section of my hair on each side back with bobby-pins.

Charlie was downstairs getting ready for fishing again. He never brought fish home, but I guess he's been pretty lucky with reeling some in. He never looked at me, I was sort of glad too.

When he went outside I went in the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. When it popped up, I jumped up; almost sure it restarted my heart.

I went and sat down at the little table and took my first bite. Charlie left a newspaper on the table; I grabbed it and read some of the articles.

None of them seemed to be interesting enough, so I threw back where it was.

I sat in at the table for a couple of minutes, still decided what I should do today. I needed to catch up on some laundry; the kitchen was due for a major cleaning as well. Getting my homework done was also on my list of to-do's.

I started by putting a load of darks into the wash. There were whites in the dryer from yesterday, so I let them toss for a couple of minutes.

I gathered up all the dishes from around the house and put them in the sink.

Shortly after, I heard the dryer buzz; I went to go fold them. I took my time, I was in no rush.

The darks were done. One by one I would pick them out of the washer, look at them and toss them into the dryer. On my way to put my folded clothes in my room, I took my sheets off the bed and threw them into a pile in the hall.

On my way back to the laundry room I grabbed Charlie's sheets off his bed as well.

I was interrupted from the phone ringing. I rushed downstairs to catch it. "Hello." I said lifelessly into the phone. "Hey Bella!" Alice was happy for some reason. I was real quiet. "What's wrong?" Alice 's mood had gone away instantly.

"Well, I got home last night, and guess what Charlie found?" I heard her inhale a loud breath. "How?" I didn't really like explaining things a whole lot. "I don't know, I think he went through my things." She didn't answer me right away.

"He shouldn't be invading your privacy." Alice always had an answer for everything. "So I guess that means you won't able to come over tonight so we could help each other with our home work?" I'm not sure if he would mind, Charlie loves Alice . "Well, he might not mind you, but…" She was waiting for me to finish. "What did he say?" I started to feel anger towards Charlie again. "He said he doesn't want me to see Edward any more." She continued with questions. "Why would he do that?" I didn't really want to keep talking about it.

By my guess, Charlie never really liked Edward in the first place. "I don't know. I'll ask him if I could do my homework with you." She sounded like she had a smile on her face. "Okay, Bye." I tried to say bye but she had already hung up.

Once I was finished with everything. I went up stairs and took a long shower. I heard Charlie get home.

I hopped out of the shower, got dressed and started downstairs.

I wasn't sure how to ask him about Alice and her plans, so I tried to soften him up a little bit. I made his Chicken Cordon Bleu. He loved that.

He helped him self, eating a little too fast. I went and sat in the other chair at the table. His face was filled with suspicion when he looked at me. "Dad," I started. "Hmm." Was all he said. "Well, Alice needed my help with her home work." He didn't take his eyes off his food.

"Is it just Alice ?" His mouth was full of food. "Yea." He sighed, "You know you're grounded?" Of course I knew I was grounded, I wasn't stupid. "Yea." He finally stuffed the last bite of food in his mouth. "We're just going to do home work." I assured him. "Where's Edward going to be?" Oh crap, I didn't think about him.

" Alice said he was doing some doctor training with Carlisle at the hospital tonight. And it will be only me and her." I always sucked at lying, but I really didn't know what Edward was going to be doing.

"Ok." He got up to rinse off his plate. "Oh, and good job with dinner, it was delicious." I was glad he liked it.

I called Alice back around nine P.M. She was happy.

She showed up around nine thirty. I grabbed my bag and ran outside. Charlie waved at me and Alice from the porch. "Hey Bella." She pressed on the gas pedal and we fled the scene.

We got to their little house. She pulled in by Carlisle 's car. Edward was waiting on the front porch. "Bella, I really didn't need any help with my homework, Edward told me to call you." I was happy. And she could tell. I got out and sped walk over to Edward.

He tried to pull me with him into the darkness, away from the house. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer me. I tried to stop. He looked at me. "What?" His face was full of confusion. "Where are we going?" I asked again. "You'll see. You're going to have to walk faster if we want to get there early."

I didn't refuse. But I always hated surprises. Almost an hour later, I could see little lights ahead. He slowed to a walk. He waved his hand out in front of him, introducing me to the little area. He let go of my hand to let me see. I took a step forward and looked around.

It looked like a scene from a fairytale. I was wondering when snow white would come walking through the trees.

On the ground were little white candles lighting a pathway to the middle of the meadow.

He grabbed my hand and took me where the candles led us. He sat me down and we both looked up to the stars. He put his hands behind his head. I personally was cold so I was curled up.

I started to say something, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. "What are you thinking about?" It looks like he wanted to ruin, but he didn't. "Well, I'm cold. And I think what you have done is beautiful. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"So, what is this all about?" I was a little confused. "Well, Alice told me what happened with Charlie." Darn, she ruined the surprise, well, it isn't one anymore. He continued. "I know how you must feel right now, so I made something special to make you forget." I could see out of the corner of my eye, he turned to look at me. I smiled and continued to look at the stars.

"So you really bought lingerie for me?" He broke the silence again. "Us." I corrected him. "Us." He corrected him self.

He stood up, I never noticed, but there was a little pond, not too far from here. He walked over and picked something up and threw it.

I joined him; it looked like he was skipping rocks across the water.

I picked one up, I tossed it, but it sunk. He chuckled next to me. "Here let me show you." He picked up a rock. "You till your wrist to the right, and lightly throw it. I tried to do it, it skipped once and sunk. I laughed and watched him again.

I tried one more time; I only reached to like 4 skips. When he did it, it would skip where you couldn't see it anymore.

We sat around for hours, talking about our problems, giving each other ideas on how to solve them.

I'd bet he had this all planned out. "So, how long have you had this vision in your head?" I waved my hands around, meaning the meadow.

"Forever." He smiled. I didn't notice but there was back ground music playing. I had no idea where it came from. He grabbed my hand and spun me around, like some one did when they were dancing. I looked at his funny. "What?" He knew I couldn't dance. "You know I can't dance." He was trying to figure out something in his head. "Well… Follow my lead." He continued to twirl me around.

We weren't doing anything too special, just swaying to the music. I put my head on his shoulder. He did the same. He had his face in my hair, sighing here and there.

We stood here forever; I couldn't even remember what we were doing before this.

I got tired of standing, but I could stay here forever in his arms.

I heard the song come to an end; he took my hand and led me back to where we were laying.

He would point out stars to me, and tell me about them. He tilted my head up too look at me.

Our eyes met. My eyes were locked in his. I couldn't look away. He tilted my chin up some more, and lightly started to kiss me.

Minutes passed, his lips wouldn't leave mine. I whispered something in his ear. He stopped and looked at me. "What?" He whispered back. I repeated myself.

He continued to kiss me. He started to unbutton my shirt. I stopped to help him. When I started to, he was already done. I pulled his shirt over his head, he continued to kiss me. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. He held me tighter. "I love you too." He repeated my words. This was the first time we ever shared the word: _Love. _He continued to kiss me. He moved down my jaw, all the way down my neck and back up to my ear, he whispered something again. "You don't know how long I've waited for this." He whispered. "I know. Me too." We drifted into our own little world.

Edward's phone buzzed in his jeans next to us. He dug around till he found it. "Hello." He answered casually, smiling at me. He was listening to who ever it was. "What?" He started to get a worried look into his eyes.

"Ok, we'll be right there." He started to slip his clothes on. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer me he pulled me up and handed me my clothes. "Charlie is looking for you." Oh crap! Charlie! I started to panic. I fixed my hair, he did as well. We started running back to Edward's house. "Wait, what about," He interrupted me. " Alice will pick it up." We continued to run, I wasn't running fast enough, he tried to make me go faster.

Alice met us about ten yards away from the house. I heard Emmett laughing, Rosalie too. Jasper was real quiet by Alice 's side.

"He has every cop in town looking for you!" She explained.

Edward led me to his truck, I buckled myself in, and he pushed on the gas pedal.

I didn't wait for the truck to stop; I unbuckled myself and ran for the house, Edward on my heels. Charlie was sitting on the chair on the porch. "Charlie, it's my fault, I lost the time." I knew it wasn't just Edward's fault. Charlie got up and walked over to me; he grabbed me by the wrist and took me inside.

Edward didn't follow, he watched Charlie take me inside. "Bella! It is three thirty in the morning!" Three thirty? Wow, we did really lose the time. "Dad!" He interrupted me. "Bella! I am so disappointed in you!" He was sticking his finger in my face. "Edward is a nice boy, but." I was so close to pushing Charlie away. "But what!?" I tried to get him to finish his sentence.

"He's not good enough for you!" Charlie always thought no one was good enough for me. "I think he is!" I yelled. "Charlie, it's not your job to tell me who is right for me or not!" He just stared at me. "Bella! You can wind up pregnant!" Anger filled his face. "You are going to your aunt's and that's final!" I felt tears start to come, but I tried to hold them back. "You are going to be miles away from him! You will never be able to see him again!"

"Go upstairs and pack your things, I'm going to call your aunt!" But I didn't go up stairs, I ran out side to where Edward, I hope was still there. He was sitting in the chair Charlie was. He probably heard every word Charlie said. I bet the whole town did.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I can't believe he's doing this." The bucket of tears I was trying to hold back got too heavy and spilled. Tears ran down my cheeks. He stood up and wiped them away. He was real quiet. He turned for his truck. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back to face me.

"Where are you going?" He just stared at me. He bit his lip, and started to open his mouth. "Bella, your dad is right." He started to say. What did he mean?

"No one will ever be good enough for you, not even me." My tear bucket started to get really heavy. "What?" Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"Bella, I love you but." Was he pulling a Charlie? "Are you ending this?" I started to get mad at Edward. "I'm not sure." I'm not sure? "Edward. I am leaving, never to return again. And you're trying to split us up just like that?" I snapped my fingers when I said those last three words.

"Huh?" Kept trying to turn and leave, I would pull him by his shoulder to bring him back to me. "Huh?" I repeated. "Well, we'll see how things turn out."

"Fine then! Leave!" I pushed him to where he wanted to go. He turned around and kissed my forehead. I tried to push him away, but I couldn't bring my self too.

He was gone, just like that. I couldn't believe it. My dream was coming to life. My knees were shaking, they finally just gave in, and I fell to the floor. Buckets and buckets of tears crashing everywhere.

Charlie was calling for me. I tried to fix my self. He was still furious. He helped me pack my things. He threw my bags in the back of my truck and got in the drivers side.

I was so torn up inside I couldn't even think straight. About an hour of silence really helped me out though. We finally arrived at the airport; Charlie gave me a hug and wished me a safe flight. I climbed on, almost eager to turn around and race back to forks.

I sat down in my seat; 12 A, and put my face in my hands. Minutes passed my neck started to hurt, but I would much rather have physical pain then mental pain right now. "Ma'am, do you need a pillow?" The women's voice was comforting. "Er, please." I gave her a smile, for the first time in hours.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I sat back in my chair. I was hungry, but I didn't really care. Nothing could fix this big hole in my heart, maybe my heart wasn't even there anymore. Subtle tears started to leak from my eyes.

I wiped them away with the sleeve on my jacket. Minutes passed, the nice woman returned with my pillow and a blanket. "I have a question." She waited for me to ask. "How long till the plane leaves?" She smiled. "We're still waiting for passengers to arrive. So probably another hour or so." She continued to smile and walked to the next person.

I heard a girl behind me asking to have her phone back. Man, I wish life was that easy? Can I have my heart back? Or can you take your words back?

But it wasn't and what was I going to do about it?

I closed my eyes, waiting for the plane to take off. Airplane music always seemed to make me fall asleep easily. I had another nightmare:

I was running, I couldn't seem to reach him, when I would run faster, so would he. It was like he was my shadow, my shadow that would run from me. It was pitch black, no one there to hurt me but my own shadow.

My eyes flew open, I looked out the window the plane was up off the ground. It was blurry, but I knew I was looking over forks. I noticed all the green.

I sighed, I didn't want to go back to sleep.

**Edward POV:**

When I reached the house, I didn't hesitate; I went to my room and fell onto my bed. I looked over to my nightstand, was a picture of me and Bella sitting on the porch, Bella trying to hide her face from the camera. I placed the picture to where I couldn't feel more pain then what I was in.

I wish I could take my words back, yea, no one will be good enough for her, but if I'm needed in her life, I will be there. It was too late now. In the morning I'll have Alice get the address so I can write her my apologies.

I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind. Since I had nothing to do, I got up, I grabbed a piece of paper, and started to write:

_Bella,_

_I would understand if you never want to speak to me again. I won't take back my words, I meant them, and no one will be good enough for you. But however if you do find someone that is good enough for you, I hope the best of luck. When I said it was over, I will have you know, it isn't for me. I love you Bella. Hopefully we will meet again._

_-Edward_

I folded up the paper and found an envelope to put it in. I started by putting my address on there.

Morning came, I thought of nothing but to have Alice get Bella's current address. Of course, she wasn't awake yet. I stormed around the house all morning. By now, I decided I would wake her up myself.

I started knocking loudly on her door. " Alice !" I started to bang harder. "Wake up!" I could hear her moaning. "Go away!" She said lifelessly. "I need you to do something for me." She was still moaning. "Your wishes are up boy!" A quiet chuckle came from in the room.

I laughed with her. I could hear her bed squeak, I could tell she was getting up. Like a minute or two later, she opened her door. Her hair was difficult to look at. Different parts of it were sticking out in different directions. I laughed.

"What?" Her voice was really scratchy. "Can you call Charlie for me?" The look on her face said 'what now?' "Ok." Was her only answer. She just stared at me. "I need you to get her current address, but don't say anything about me."

She turned around and limped over to her nightstand. She pulled the cord out of it and flipped it open.

"Hey Charlie." She said with a cheerful tone. "I'm good, you?" I would glimpse over to her wild hair and laugh. It would get me every time. "Yea, I know, I miss her something fierce." She was frowning. "Oh, but I was actually calling for Bella's current address? I wanted to write her and find out what her phone number was.

"Ok, hold on, let me find one." She searched in her room. She dug around in drawers and I guess finally she found what she was looking for. I waited impatiently in her doorway. The toe of my foot could have had a life of its own.

"Ok, I'm ready." She had a pen in hand and was ready to write. Alice 's handwriting was always so neat. "Three three two one South Pyrite lane." She continued to write. "Zip code nine four six nine two. Rochester , New Hampshire ." She put her pen down. "Thanks Charlie. I'll see you around." All I heard was a 'beep'

"Here you go." She handed me the piece of paper filled with her pretty handwriting. "I want that back. She's mine too you know." We both smiled at each other. I started for my room.

I grabbed the letter and put her information on it.

It's been about a month. I hadn't received a letter yet from Bella. What was I thinking? She probably hates everything about me.

I didn't give up though. I still checked the mail every time I had the chance.

I was sitting by the mail box. I didn't even hear Carlisle come out. His voice startled me.

"She still hasn't responded." He was real quiet. "Well, give her some time, she'll come around." He patted my back.

It was like Carlisle could see the future. She did come around, just not as soon as I would like. I got a letter from her in the mail like 3 months later.

She told me how she was, how badly she hates it there, and how much she misses every one. Her final words in her letter were words I didn't expect.

She put a heart by her name at the bottom. Next to it was my three favorite words to hear from her; _I love you. _ I smiled and continued to send her letters.

**A/N: So, do you guys like? I think I already said it, but I love the way this story is going. I hope you guy's too. Keep reviewing! I need motivations to keep writing. 33**


	3. Surprise

**Hey guys. I hope you like it so far. I'm so exciting about writing it, so it will be updating quite frequently (:**

**When you're gone- Avril Lavigne**

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**Bella POV:**

Every time I would receive a letter from Edward, I would feel more at home. He sent me a couple of pictures of everyone, even Charlie. Tears started to spill from my eyes. I missed home so much.

I came out of my room for lunch; my Aunt Jill's food was always delicious. I finished my whole plate in minutes and quickly went back to my room. I wasn't used to the warmth here, it was kinda nice.

I still couldn't believe Edward, out of nowhere would write me letters.

I replied to Edward's letter, signed my name, folded it up, and put it in an envelope. I hurried out the door. "Bells! Where are you going!?" Jill asked me. "Post office!" I yelled back and continued.

The post office was only minutes away from the house. I ran down the street, everyone was staring at me. Right now I didn't really care.

The lady at the counter would say hello every time I was here. By now she knew who I was.

I sort of jogged back home. I wasn't in a hurry anymore, I got my thing accomplished.

I stopped by one of my friend's house to say hello.

When I finally reached the house, I saw a new car parked outside that wasn't there before. When I opened the door, I saw an unfamiliar woman sitting on the couch.

"Hey Bella!" She got up. "I'm Loyce." She held her hand out for me to shake it. Of course, I shook her hand and went to my room.

I sat on my bed; I knew a letter won't be coming in anytime soon.

Almost a week later I checked the mail. I got a letter, but not from the person I was hoping from. It was from Alice . I got home and read it.

_Hey Bellster!_

_You wouldn't believe how much Edward was moping around till you wrote a letter. Anyhoo, I just wanted to see how you were doing. We had finals this week, I think I did well. Cross your fingers. See you soon! Love you!_

_Oh and Esme says hi._

_- Alice_

Alice always knew how to make me smile. I dug around for a pen and paper. I finally found some and started to write.

_Hey Alice. _

_I'm doing fine. Everything has been pretty boring with out you. You need to come see me, I hardly smile anymore. I hope you did well on your finals. See you soon. Tell everyone I said hi._

_-Bella_

I folded up her letter and stuck it in a pretty envelope.

Hours past, I was feeling pretty tired, so I jumped in the shower.

I didn't feel like washing my hair. So I just sat and let the water run down my spine.

When I got out, I felt the need to throw up. I wrapped a towel around me and rushed to the toilet.

I got dressed and went to my room. I didn't feel so tired any more so I read some _Wuthering Heights._

This story never got old. I was out like a light.

The morning light shined through my window. I immediately got up, picked up Alice 's letter and ran to the post office.

In the mail was the exact thing I've been looking forward to all week. I didn't wait till I got home; I opened the letter and read it. Like normal, his words brought tears to my eyes.

I wasn't feeling well when I got home. I put replying to Edward's letter on hold. I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to see what was wrong.

I called the local hospital; I scheduled an appointment for tomorrow.

I went back up to my room and took a long nap. I woke up, it was dark out. No one was up downstairs. I looked at the clock. It was four in the morning?

I tried going back to sleep, of course I could.

When I awoke, it was light out. The clock said eight twenty two. I needed to get up. My doctor's appointment was at nine.

When I arrived at the doctor's office, I got called back.

I walked into a room with bright lights. I studied the room and went and sat down. A nurse came in to check my blood pressure.

Around ten minutes later, Doctor Lewis came in. He greeted me and immediately went to work.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" He left the room. I looked at the pictures he had up.

By the looks of it, he had pictures of Forks on his wall. Just like me, he probably misses his home too.

I was at the doctor's for at least two hours. Finally, a different doctor came in. He smiled at me. His expression was like 'you're in for a big one.' "So, Ms. Swan." He started. "How long has it been since you have had 'sexual activity'?"

I gave him an odd look. What was he saying? My cheeks flushed red. "It looks like you're pregnant!" What? I started to feel faint. "You are about 15 weeks along." He half smiled. I looked at my stomach, I couldn't believe it, but there was a little bump there.

A tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't believe it. I rubbed my belly multiple times. He gave me another smile and left the room.

Right now was the time I could really use some support, physically and emotionally. I couldn't bring myself to move.

Minutes passed, I snapped out of my gaze and headed for the door. I was walking rather fast; I tried not to bump anything.

I reached my vehicle and climbed in the driver's side.

My mind was filled with my little situation. I don't think I would write Edward back. I didn't want this to interfere with his life. The thought of it brought tears to my eyes again.

When I pulled into the driveway. I hurried into the house. Rushing to my room made everyone stare at me. "So?" Some one interrupted me. I stopped and turned. "Erg." I was always the worst liar. "Nothing's wrong, I just have a cold." I faked a cough and continued for my room.

What was I doing? I needed to tell them. I was such a coward, I couldn't face them now. I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror. I lifted my shirt, and sure enough, there was a bump there. I cradled it in my arms.

I just remembered Edward lent me a few CDs. I tried to find headphones. I dug through a box that was labeled 'Electronics'. Of course there was hardly anything in there. I dug and dug, I finally found what I was looking for.

I went to lie on my bed. I played the CD and wrapped the headphones around my belly. I knew how corny this sounds, but I want the baby to be just like Edward.

I couldn't believe how blind I was all this time. How could I not see that my stomach was big? The music was soft, but loud enough for me to hear it. I hummed to the songs I was familiar with.

I started talking to him. I would tell him about my day. I would tell him how special he was to me. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. I heard my door knob twist open; I hurried and took the headphones off my stomach.

"Bella?" My aunt Jill poked her head in the door. "Who were you talking to?" Her expression sort of caught me off guard. "Erg…" I looked around trying to figure out something to tell her. She waited. "Fine. Can you close the door?" I tried to stay calm. It was now or never. "I beg that you please don't hit me." I sort of smiled. "What is it?" I tried to just lay it out there. "Well…I." She waited patiently.

I couldn't say it; it was like it was holding back. "I'm…Pregnant." I whispered so low. She waited a minute. Her expression froze.

A few minutes later, she broke out of it. "Oh dear Hun." She put her hand over her mouth. "You need to get that taken care of." She grabbed my hand. "Charlie is too young to be a granddad sweetie." She continued. "Wait…What?" I tried to refuse. "Bella, you and I know you are not ready for this responsibility." Her trying to reason with me wasn't working.

I rubbed my stomach again. "No. I can't do that." Her odd look was sort of annoying. "Bella. You are in high school." I started to get angry with her. "You aren't ready for this." Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Now c'mon." She tugged on my hand some more.

I pulled away with all my strength. I sat on my bed and tried to ignore her. "Bella!" I couldn't believe her. It's my life and my choice. "Do you know how much people are going talk about me…us?! 'Oh, she's the one with the pregnant kid?!'" Her smart tone was getting me angrier.

"So, this is really all about you?! About what people think about _You?!" _I started to raise my tone. "Not just me. You don't care what people are going to say about you?" I would, but it didn't matter.

"Now we are going to get rid of that thing, whether you like it or not!" How could she call him a thing? I whispered something to him too low for her to hear. "No! I won't let you!" I tried not to scream so loud, I didn't want to wake him.

"Yes. You. Are." She gave me a cold look and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door so loud behind her. I heard her yelling stuff about me to the company.

I cried so much, my vision started to blur. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed what ever I could fit in there. I opened my window to check if anyone was outside. It was clear. I grabbed on the drain pipe and carefully climbed out of my window.

I didn't know where I was going. I was so mad. I couldn't believe she would try to kill him. Not only would I be a mother of a dead baby, I wouldn't be able sleep at night.

Sure I was scared, nervous, frightened, but I could do this. I started for the road ahead of me. I've never been so sure in my entire life.

I felt this nerve-racking feeling in my stomach. I didn't know where to go from here. The sun just started to set, I felt so alone. Oh how I wished I had Edward's arms wrapped around me, to keep me safe, us safe. I rubbed my belly at the thought of it.

I didn't care what everyone would think, as long as I was happy, that's what matters.

The moon wasn't quite full tonight. I didn't have anywhere to go. I was glad I packed something warm. I only had a twenty dollar bill in my pocket. I found a bench to lie on.

I didn't get to sleep too easily. I stared at the stars. I couldn't believe the mess I am in. I curled up on the uncomfortable bench and tried to fall asleep.

I awoke from loud laughter. I tried to peak through my tired lids. By the looks of it, there was a parade today? I immediately got up and packed away my things.

I tried pushing through the crowd. What day is it today? There was a girl, probably my age, I asked her. "Erg, what's the date?" I tried to yell over the loud voices. She stared at me for a minute. "It's July fourth!" She smiled and continued to yell.

Hmm, July fourth? Time does fly. I walked to the nearest gas station. The woman at the counter greeted me with a big smile. I went straight for the water and food. I grabbed a gallon of water from the fridge, a bag of chips, and a couple of doughnuts.

I struggled getting everything to the counter. She rang up my things. "Is there anything else I could get for you today?" If she meant happiness, then sure.

I knew today that wouldn't happen. "Erg, one of those scratch cards?" She smiled. She eyeballed my stomach for a moment.

"Here you go miss." She took her eyes on my bulge and once again, gave me another smile. I smiled back and headed for the door. I started to feel faint. I held on to the door for support. Everyone was watching.

I tried fixing myself. I needed to sit down. There was no where to sit down, so I sat on the ground. "Do you need help?" Some stranger asked me from up high. I sat in defeat for a moment. He held out his hand, I grabbed it and got up.

"Thanks." He smiled. "No problem." This man was tall. His skin was a beautiful russet color. He had shaggy hair and big biceps. He had to be at least six foot four? He had a face of a younger kid, more like my age.

What he had on was no better than the rags I was wearing. I studied his gracefulness; I refocused and pushed my way out the door.

I sat on a bench outside. I started with drinking the water, I was thirsty.

The same man came back out. He did what I was doing, he sat down and ate. He looked very familiar. I've seen him before. I was almost sure I knew him.

On the tip of my tongue, I'm almost sure I've known him before.

He started walking toward me. One of my instincts was to get up and start walking the other way. But I didn't, I stayed where I was. "Bella?" I gave him a confused look. He stared at me for a minute.

"It's me, Jacob?" His name rang a very distant bell. "We've know each other since we were in diapers?" He chuckled a little bit. The memory he was trying to find started to find it's way back itself. Jacob Black. I now remember.

"Wow. You are huge." I tried to smile. He did too. "Yea, sort of hit a growth spurt." He laughed again.

He was staring at my stomach with wide eyes. I tried to hide it by putting my arms over it.

"So you're what? Eighteen, nineteen?" He looked like he was twenty something. "Eighteen." I smiled at him. "Your self?" It looked like he was trying to remember what age he was. "I'm almost seventeen." Wow. I tried to think of the fun stuff we would cook up when we were younger.

Everyone walking by, staring at my stomach sure did get old. He continued to stare. I started nibbling on the doughnuts I bought, they tasted so good.

Jacob was eyeballing my food. I offered him my other doughnut. "So what brings you here? I thought you lived in Forks?" His mouth was stuffed with the full doughnut he crammed in his mouth all at once.

"It's complicated." I looked down to my stomach in defeat. "I'm homeless right now." I continued. He was quiet. "So are you from New Hampshire ?" I asked out of no where. "No, actually I'm from Rhode Island ." He paused. "We moved when I was just a couple weeks old."

"What reservation are you from again?" He swallowed to answer me. "Narragansett." He didn't take his eyes off his food.

I started to get up. I held on to my belly to make sure he was comfortable. I sort of grunted getting up; my stomach was getting bigger every day. "Well, I'll see you around." I started to walk away.

He didn't follow. I could feel his eyes on my back.

I didn't know where I was going. I just kept going on the same road. I really thought of Edward a lot. All of the memories of him were tattooed in my brain. I can still remember exactly what he looked like.

When I would see the sun start to set, I could get worried. I didn't know where to go.

Tonight was too cold to sleep. I curled up by a brick wall in an alley. I wrapped myself in everything I brought with me. Every other minute goose bumps would appear on my arms.

My mind was just blank; I was too cold to really think. I didn't notice, I sat in the same position through out the night. It finally started to get dim out side.  
The warmth from the sun felt nice. I stretched, I could hardly move.

My breath caught. He just kicked mighty hard. He's probably hungry. I got up and started for the nearest gas station.

I wobbled through the parking lot, people staring. Even though Edward still wrote me, a big chunk of my heart was still missing. Now and then I would start to have the need to cry. I tried holding it back.

I only had a little bit of money left. I bought two breakfast sandwiches. I pushed the door with all my strength and started for the side walk. I stuck one of the sandwiches in my pocket. Something scratched my hand a little bit. I looked to see what it was. It was the scratch card I bought yesterday. I stopped eating and started scratching it with my nail.

With only four more numbers to scratch, I had 3 rows of numbers scratched out. I smiled. It looked like this card was only worth ten dollars. I sort of started to jog in the direction of the gas station I got the card from.

I could see the sign. It seemed so close, but so far away. I slowed to a walk. I started breathing real hard. A few minutes passed, I was only feet from the front door. I hurried in. I went straight to the counter and handed in the card.

She gave me a ten dollar bill. I took it eagerly from her hands and rushed outside. I grabbed the half eaten sandwich from my pocket. I swallowed the rest of it in three bites.

I drank some of the water and started down the main road. I looked down at my stomach. My little Edward meant the world to me. The thought of his perfect face always made me smile.

A few days later, I spotted Jacob riding his motorcycle. He would take walks with me and talk about school. I really started to consider living with him.

"Jake," I started to say. "I decided it would be better for me and him." I rubbed my belly, meaning my little Edward. "If we slept in a sheltered home." He smiled. "Ok."

I smiled; he tugged me the other way. "Follow me." He walked rather fast; his legs were longer than mine. "Jake, slow down. I'm not as fast as you." He chuckled. He reached his big hand out for me to grab it.

We started to walk at normal pace. It felt normal to have Jacob around. I felt more at home. He was a friend rather than a stranger to me now.

Some long time later. We walked by a little house. He started to walk a little faster. I jogged my way behind him.

He held the door open for me. "Thanks." I said pretty quiet.

Inside the house wasn't really big. There was a few pictures on the walls with Indian sort of stuff. There was a little green loveseat in the middle of the living room with an afghan thrown on the back of it.

The carpet was a medium brown color. The house was filled with a tasty scent. It smelled like fried chicken? I sniffed a little more. He smiled at me. "Here's the bedrooms." He pointed out the little rooms as we walked by. "Bathroom." The bathroom looked pretty clean.

There was a pumpkin smell coming from the small bathroom. I inhaled in the amazing scent.

In the little rooms were full size beds. Where was I supposed to sleep? I didn't notice but I was making a worried face. "Bella. Don't worry; I'll sleep on the couch." He chuckled. There was no way he could fit on that little two seated couch, let alone a regular size one.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. I'll fit on it better." I smiled. His loud laughter filled the hallway.

"Are you hungry?" When he said that, my stomach rumbled. "Yea, I think its dinner time for us." I rubbed my stomach. He rolled his eyes. He led me out to the kitchen. Some unfamiliar woman was hovering over the stove.

"This is Rachel." She stopped what she was doing and came around to wrap her arms around me. "My Bella. You're all grown up." She had a huge smile on her face. She hugged me for a second time and stared at my stomach.

My cheeks flushed red. My belly was sure big for only 17 weeks. The doctor was probably wrong.

"When is your due date?" She asked out of no where. "I'm not sure. The doctor was a little off I think." She was quiet. "Well, how far along did he say you were?" I blushed again. I didn't really like talking about this. "Well, I went to the doctor's like two weeks ago, he said I was 15 weeks."

She nodded. "Dang, you're pretty big for 17 weeks. Some women are just like that though." Great, watch I have twins. I nearly cried at the thought.

Jacob tugged on my hand eagerly. He pulled me over to the two person dinner table. I grabbed a piece of chicken and stuffed my face.


	4. He loves you

**I've been noticing that I've been making the chapters decent size, but so much is happening in them. I'll try to ease up on that a little bit and make it more detailed. Read and review!**

**Ok, so there is some bad news, I couldn't decide a song for this chapter. But enjoy.**

When it became later. Jacob gave me a tour of the small house. He showed me where the cups were, plates, bowls, silverware, tupperware dishes, skillets, pots, everything.

Around nine thirty, he grabbed a medium size box from his little garage. It looked like it had to be an air up mattress? He pulled out an even smaller box. He started blowing the air mattress up.

He put different sheets on his small bed; he tucked the bedding in around the corners really nicely.

"Here you go." He pulled back a big corner piece of the blanket back.

"You know, I can sleep on the blow up mattress, I'll be fine." He tried offering me the bed again. "No, I think it might be better for me? And it looks pretty small for you." I giggled a little bit.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't sure, but, I think I would do just fine on the air up mattress. "Yea, yea." I put my hands on my hips and smiled.

"Ok then," He paused. He licked his lips. "if you need anything, just ask." He started for the bed.

Now that I thought about it. I wasn't completely comfortable sleeping in the same room with him. I started to climb in the bed. He turned out the light by his bed.

His quiet voice startled me. "Bella?" He started to talk to me. "Yea?" I said quietly back. It took him a while before he asked me the question. "How did you end up in this situation?" It was a very touchy subject to get into. "Meaning, you know, pregnant?" I thought about not answering him and pretend I was asleep, but I didn't.

"Idiocy." Was all I said? He paused. He probably wanted details. "Like what?" I didn't answer his right away. I started to feel shy. My muscles felt so weak.

"Well, back home was a boy," He whispered something low under his breath. It sounded something like 'of course.'

"Charlie didn't approve of him. He tried to find out things to have a reason to hate him even more. Charlie, I guess went through my things and found something he wasn't supposed to find." I tried to catch my breath.

I stopped at where I was, I didn't want to give him any ideas. "Then, me and Edward," He interrupted me. "His name was Edward?" He started to laugh. I continued. "Yes, his name was Edward. Anyhow, we accidentally lost the time. That's how this happened." I was meaning my bulge. "Charlie had every cop searching for me." I paused.

"Oh, and not to mention the party he caught me at a few weeks before hand." I tried not to think of that night. He was quiet. "So what do you mean 'lost the time'?" I noticed Jacob was pretty nosey. "Well, Edward had Alice call me and invite me over." I started with. The memory made me smile. "Edward brought me to this meadow in the middle of the forest." He snorted a little bit. "It was so pretty. He had candles lit, there was a small pond not too far from it."

I started to get carried away. "There was music playing and everything. It was like a scene from a fairytale." He grumbled a few more times. "It went on from there." I was still smiling; I could remember it like it just happened.

Silence filled the room.

"Then, I found out I was pregnant. I told my aunt, she wanted me to get an abortion. Blah blah blah. And now I'm here." He was still quiet. "Are you still awake?"

Silence.

"Sort of." He whispered lifelessly. "Ok, good night."

I sat in the same position. I studied the silhouette of the tree the light of the moon casted in his room.

Jacob's light snores started to get louder. It was hard for me to sleep. I couldn't think of an idea of what to do to get some sleep. With out thinking, I got up and started to push the portable mattress to the door. Of course it wouldn't fit.

I turned it on its side, all the blankets slid off. I sighed pretty loud; Jacob's snoring stopped a little. I went faster with pushing it out to the living room.

The living room was really small, it hardly fit. I made the bed like how Jake did. I think I made it better. I climbed on the bed and sunk in the middle. I brushed back the hair from my face.

It took me a while to actually fall asleep. Once I feel lightly asleep, something outside would scratch the window or make a loud noise.

I finally fell completely asleep. My dream was so vivid.

_I was where I was at now. My whole life started to rewind. I could see everything happening backwards. It suddenly stopped at the part where I met Edward. The story went differently. He handed me a very big and thick piece of paper. I studied it, it looked very familiar. The picture was very detailed. It was our meadow scene. The people in the picture looked just like us. He was lying on his back. I was on top of him; we were staring into each other's eyes. His left hand was holding my hair back. I was just leaning in to kiss him. _

_I looked back up to him. He quickly snatched the picture in my hands and tore it in half. He handed it back to me. He turned and started to walk away. He started getting farther and farther away from me. I tried chasing him. _

_I grabbed out to grab him. Even his shadow disappeared. _

I quickly opened my eyes. Jacob was standing over me. The sun shone in through the window, almost blinding me. "Good morning sleepy head." Jacob looked like he's been awake for a while now. "Why are you out here?" I got up to inspect the small area. "Huh?" He waited impatiently for me to answer.

I opened my mouth to answer him. "Man Jake, no offence, you snore pretty loud. Like really loud, it was unbearable." I chuckled. So did Rachel.

I took a big whiff of the air. It smelled like bacon, biscuits and gravy, and eggs. "You hungry?" Rachel's voice made me jump. "Yea." I smiled at her.

"Jeez Bells, what was wrong with you?" He laughed. "You were tossing and turning, murmuring things, saying 'Edward'!" He laughed some more.

"Oh," My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "bad dream." I finally finished. "Yea, it was like watching a soap opera." Rachel called from in the kitchen.

I felt that my cheek was wet. I brushed it with my hand. It was tears. My pillow was soaked with them.

Rachel was setting the table. I rushed over to the food. The bacon was really tasty. So was the biscuits and gravy. I didn't try the eggs yet, I was still enjoying everything else.

When I got to eat the eggs, of course, they were amazing.

When I was twenty two weeks along, Rachel scheduled me an ultra sound appointment. Jacob insisted on going with me. I'd much rather have Rachel go with. Over these last few weeks, our bond has grown so much.

She drove me to the doctor's office like fifteen minutes up the road. This town was so small that they put everything in one building, dental and medical treatment and everything else.

We waited in the waiting room. I tapped my fingers in a repetitive rhythm. I would bite my nails. My leg was bouncing up and down. "Bella, what is it?" Rachel was trying to comfort me by patting my back.

"I'm just really scared." She continued to rub and pat my back. "I know it sweetie."

I was scared there wasn't going to be a heartbeat, or something is wrong with the baby. The thought of it brought tears to my eyes.

When my name got called back. My heart started to race at an unnatural speed. My hands were getting shaky. It felt like my knees couldn't hold my weight anymore.

I lay on a big dark blue chair with cords and screens around it. I was still shaking. My mind just wandered. I couldn't think of nothing but what could go wrong. A middle age woman came in and gave me a welcoming smile.

"Hello." She began with. "How are you guys today?" She sat on a chair close to mine. "Good. I'm a little scared though."

"Well, usually everyone is."

She started by squeezing some ultra sound goo on my stomach. The cold temperature made me jump.

She smeared it around with a weird looking piece of equipment. I didn't look away from the picture in front of me. "Ok, do you see the flashing right there?" She pointed to an area on the picture. "That's the baby's heartbeat." She continued. "There are the feet." She smiled at me. "There's an arm."

Tears came gushing out of my eyes. I tried wiping them away. It didn't do no good, they just kept pouring out. I was so happy. It felt like the big weight holding me down was gone.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Oh, no." I wanted it to be a surprise. "I want it to be a surprise." I smiled.

"Ok," She began again. "It looks like your baby is growing a little faster than normal, but that's not a bad thing. There's nothing wrong, the little one is doing just fine."

I looked over to Rachel. She had the biggest smile on her face. "What are you going to name it?" I thought for a minute. "Well, I was thinking Liam James if it's a boy." She waited. "What if it's a girl?" I couldn't think of a name if it was a girl.

"I like the name Rachel." She said with a smile in her tone. We both laughed. "Me too." I agreed. "Well, let's get out of here." She grabbed her bag and started to get up. She helped me up too.

Walking back into the waiting room, everyone stared at us. Rachel held the door open for me. I held my belly while walking to the parking lot.

Rachel and I were just talking about things. She was thinking of names for the baby. I didn't do much talking, I was just real quiet.

When we pulled in by the house, Jacob was outside in the garage. I guess he heard pull up; he came walking out of the garage. "Hey guys!" he cleared the area between us in three strides.

"How did it go?" He was kind of smiling. "It went well." I tried wobbling my way to the front door.

"Baby is fine. He grows a little faster than normal though." I sat down on the couch from exhaustion.

Every now and then, Jacob would forget about the little one I am carrying. He would try to get me to go out side with him. Or he would try to get me to ride motorcycles.

He would get pouty when I would refuse. He got over it quickly.

Every night, I would still think about Edward. I would wonder what he was doing that very second.

Every moment I would get more and more excited. I couldn't wait to have my baby officially. One reason is, I'm tired of feeling like a planet, and two, I want him or her all to myself. I couldn't wait much longer.

I wanted to see how big I really was. I never care to look in the mirror. I crossed the tiny house into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I pulled my shirt over my head and stared at the stranger in the mirror.

I brushed my hand light over my bump multiple times. I was huge. My life long wait was almost done. I would have my baby officially in just a few more months. I rubbed my belly once more. The corners of my lips pulled up into a smile.

Someone lightly tapped at the door. I was so caught up in admiring my baby. I didn't notice how loud I was crying, crying tears of joy. "Are you ok?" Jacob sounded confused. I didn't answer him right away. I lifted one shaky hand up to cradle him in my hands.

I started to hum him a song. I'm sure he was familiar with it. It was nice to spend some time alone with my baby. Well not completely alone, I could hear Jake was still at the door. He tapped on the door again, but this time a little harder.

"Go away." I didn't take my eyes off my bulge. I heard him stomping away. I couldn't believe how weird I looked naked. My lips puckered to the thought of how big I am, but it drowned in my happiness.

I didn't know how long I was in the bathroom for. I felt something odd inside of me. He was probably stretching, or he's hungry.

I finally reached for the door knob. I stalked my way to the fridge and started to dig for food.

The house looked empty. Everyone was gone. I wonder where everyone went. It didn't matter; I continued to dig for food.

One of the cars was parked outside. The other one was gone.

When I had my filling of food. I put everything back in the fridge. I lounged on the couch, and tried to watch TV. They hardly had any channels.

My eye lids started to feel heavy. I could hardly keep them open, I struggled to do so. I wonder why I was so tired. I fell into a deep sleep.

I was dreamless. It felt like I was asleep forever.

I awoke from people talking and laughing. I peeked through my tired lids. Jacob was watching something on the TV. Rachel laughed along. I immediately sat up. "Bella?" I felt dehydrated. I started breathing heavy. "Do you need something?" I couldn't answer her. She rushed over to me.

"I need water." I choked out. It was so hot in here; my hair was soaked with sweat. She hurried back in the kitchen. I took a big gulp of the water she handed me. "More?" I nodded my head.

"How long was I asleep for?" Jacob was still smiling at the fuzzy TV. "I don't know, when we were here, you were out like three hours?" He tossed a piece of candy into his mouth. By the looks of it, he had starburst.

"Can I have one?" I put my hand out to receive one. Rachel was back with my water. I chugged it down almost as quick as the first glass.

I looked at Rachel as a big sister. She would help me with things I couldn't do. None of it ever bothered her.

Jacob, I think of him as a best friend now really. Even though I can't do fun stuff with him at the moment, we still have our laughs.

I felt so protected with Jacob around. I guess it's because he's so big.

He had two motorcycles just dying to be ridden; he wants me to ride them with him so badly.

When it was time for going to bed. I had my bed on the floor in the living room. Jacob came out and sat on the couch.

He played twenty questions again.

"Bella?" He asked quietly. "Huh?" I was tired still, even after sleeping almost the whole day. "What does it feel like to be 'knocked up'?" I didn't like his choice of words. "It's the best." I chuckled. He laughed a little. "Really?" I was being sarcastic. I laughed again. "No. I feel like a cow." He was quiet again. "Well, you don't look like a cow." I rolled my eyes, I know he didn't see me. "Really?" I knew I did.

"Yea." It seemed like he was trying to get to something. "If I could do it over, I would." I started to whimper. "You still love him?" He asked real quietly. I didn't answer him. "Good night Jake." I forced my eyes closed. He was right, I do still love Edward. No one forgets their first love.

He sighed deeply. "Night." He stalked back to his room. I was tired, but restless. I tried to get comfortable, but I couldn't. I got up and started pacing around.

The front door was loud when you opened it, but I managed to get it open quietly. My heart was still mending from almost a half a year ago. I never thought about it, but it's been forever since I've talked to Renee. I think I will give her a call in the morning.

I walked down the dirt road that they lived on. Dogs would bark at me when I walked by.

The night was filled with cold air. It felt nice when it hit my face.

A quick shiver rushed down my spine. Tons and tons of goose bumps rose on my arms. I began to cry. I always found myself moping around. Rachel had an old violin in the garage. I would spend hours trying to learn it. I could only play the beginning of a song.

Edward was trying to teach me the violin for months. He would be so proud of me. Thinking of Edward made me think of him. I stoked my belly repeatedly.

I noticed it starting to get lighter out. Wow, I was walking no where for a long time. I started to turn around to head back to the house. I kicked the bigger rocks when I would walk into them.

So many times I thought of heading for Washington and surprise Edward with my presence. I didn't have the strength for a stunt like that. Many times I thought of calling Edward and telling him my issue.

I was too much of a coward to do that. If I ever had to face him again, I would probably run and hide.

I was on a dirt road by now. I heard a truck or a loud car coming around the corner. The truck looked like Jacobs. It started to get closer. The person in the front was Jacob. He honked the horn. I smiled and waved.

The truck came to a complete stop. He leaned over to open the door. "C'mon!" I stared at him for a while. He cleared his throat. I didn't refuse. I hopped in.

"Where have you been?" He was sort of smiling. I didn't answer him. He waited for an answer. "Morning stroll." It wasn't really, but he didn't know that. "Really?" He started to chuckle. "We are about 4 miles away from the house." He turned on his left blinker. "By the looks of it," He started to say, "you were out all night." He laughed again, but more serious.

I didn't feel like talking to him. He lightly bumped my arm with his. "Do you have to know everything?" I wasn't laughing, neither was he? I was pretty serious. A faint smile came at the corner of my mouth.

"Rachel was worried about you." The smile he'd worn earlier came to his eyes. "Really? Or were you worried about me." I smiled back. He didn't answer. "So, what were you doing?" His twenty questions were getting annoying.

This time I really didn't answer. He waited impatiently. He never got an answer out of me. The whole car drive home was silent and awkward.

I could see Rachel in the house through the window. I stormed in the house. It really sucked not having your own personal room to go and be by yourself. I didn't know why I was acting like this. I guess it was just hormones.

Rachel tried greeting me with an omelet. I was pretty hungry, so I didn't refuse. The kitchen was filled with silence. "Wow Bells, You sure did eat that fast." I looked down at my plate again. Nothing was left. I smiled at him and looked at my belly.

"Are you nice and full?" I started to whisper to my stomach. I looked up at Jacob. His jaw clenched. He never liked it when I would bring up my special one. I would just roll my eyes and continue to what I was saying or doing.

"Can I feel him?" I looked up to her. She was smiling, she held out her hand so she can feel. "Yea. Yea." I scooted out a little bit. Her smile faded and she concentrated on my belly. She felt around, looking for a kick or he moves.

"Ow." I whispered quietly. "What?" She stopped what she was doing and rubbed my back. "He's kicking away." I showed her where he kicked. Her hand stroked my stomach. It tickled, but I got over it.

Her eye brows made a crease on her forehead. She stared and searched. Her eyes got wide, he smile reappeared. "I felt him." She was feeling around some more. "You can call me Aunt Rachel." She was smiling and giggling. I joined her. "And Uncle Jake." I assured her. "Yes. And Uncle Jake." I heard Jacob sigh.

He stormed out of the room. "He loves you." She said out of no where. It took me a while to understand what she was saying. Her eyes didn't leave my stomach. What was she talking about? "Huh?" I whispered. "He loves everything about you." She looked at me. "Well, except for one thing." She turned her gaze to the baby.

"I love him too." I started to say. Her jaw dropped. "As a friend." I corrected her misunderstanding. She nodded. "And how do you know?" I guess I'm not too surprised. It always seemed like something else was there when Jake would talk to me. He didn't look at me like a friend. More like some one he's pretty crazy about you.

"It kills him knowing you still love the one who left you like this." She stood up and sat on the other side of the table. She started picking at her nails and her fingers. "It's just the way he looks at you." She was starting to freak me out. I didn't think of Jake that way.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later." She chuckled.

I thought for awhile. I pinched at my lip. I was trying to remember something I was thinking about doing. I finally remembered. I was going to call Renee.

I rushed to the phone. I dialed her number. The phone rang like five times. She finally answered. "Hello?" She answered like she didn't know who called. "Mom it's me." I didn't say any more. "Bella?" Who else? I was her only daughter. So I thought. "Yea." She was quiet. "Hey sweetie!" She yelled. "How are you? And who's phone are you on?" She started with. "I'm good. I'm good. Hey listen mom." She started to interrupt me.

"I have a little situation." I continued. I looked over to Rachel. She was waving her hands around trying to stop me. "No!" She whispered. "What is it?" She sounded worried. "Yes." I whispered back at Rachel. "Who are talking to?"

I didn't answer her right away. "Mom. I'm… I'm…" He waited for me to spit it out. "What?" Her confusion made me confused. "I… I have something to tell you." I started to feel panicky. My breathing got really heavy. "Bella, just spit it out."

Her words didn't comfort me at all. "Promise not to say anything to dad?" It sounded like she wasn't there. "If you tell me right now I won't say anything." She sounded angry or frustrated. "Mom. I have something big on my hands." I heard her inhale a loud breath.

"Bella. How could you be so irresponsible?" I hated this lecture. "I know mom. I was stupid." I know I was stupid. But I'm glad I'm like this. I felt all warm all the time. "And of course, I'm keeping it. I'm what?" I turned to Rachel. "Twenty… three?" I smiled and turned my attention back to Renee. "I'm twenty three weeks along."

"How come you didn't call earlier?" I didn't know why. "Well, I knew what you would try to get me to do and I didn't have a phone for a while."

"Bella, I would never make a decision so big for you." Sometimes Renee would understand my point of view. I could tell she was excited. "Er, I have to go. I'll call you later mom."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

**A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter. I've been really excited. I'm going to be writing a new story. I don't know what I'm going to name it. But it should be up by the weekend or earlier. Just check in, it will be there. :D**


End file.
